Fantasmic!: Dream the Dream
Fantasmic!: Dream the Dream is a sequel to Fantasmic!, but with Disney and Non-Disney heroes and villains. Story We are introduced to Mickey's imagination. After he puts Yen Sid's hat on, he sleeps, and he emerges on Artesonraju with the mist screen of stars and comets. Imagination plays. The music shifts into the Fantasmic! theme and continues to Sorcerer's Apprentice, as the guests come. The animation blends with live performers giving flowers to the Autobots, the Power Rangers, the Justice League, TMNT, BMFM, the Avengers, and others. The show enters the jungle where Mickey encounters Tarzan, Jane, and others. Next, we are introduced to sea-like dreams. The chaotic scene morphs into a scene from Les Miserables, in which Jean Valjean/24601 and the other prisoners heave and hull the ship with Javert watching. Mickey fights Javert, and Javert commits suicide. Then we cut to Aurora/Philip, Belle/Beast, Tiana/Naveen, Snow White/her Prince, Cinderella/her Prince, Ariel/Eric, Pocahontas/John Smith, etc. Then we cut to the powerful evil in the form of Dark Specter, Monarch of All Evil. He tells the magic mirror, who says that Mickey's imagination grows stronger and stronger. Dark Specter changes his name to Maligore, and the villains he summons are, among them, King Candy, Ursula, Cruella DeVil, Scar, Frollo, Jafar, Hades, Megatron, Ultron, Darth Vader, Black Manta, Queen Beryl, Nightmare Moon, Mephiles the Dark, Baron Dark, M. Bison, the Wicked Witch of the West, Agent Smith, the Predator, the Xenomorph Queen, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ganon, Bowser, Dr. Wily, Dr. K, Dr. X, Dr. Doom, Dr. Evil, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Calico, Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort, Master Xandred, Vrak, Krios, Gargarensis, Gargamel, Mithos Yggdrasil, Lord Darkar, Professor Z, Zeebad, Zigzag, Maleficent, Macavity, the Phantom of the Opera, Captain Hook, the Child Catcher, the Queen of Hearts, Pitch Black the Boogeyman, Metal Beak, Davros, CB the Red Caboose, Norman Bates, Bluto, Megamo, Nega-Timmy, Dora Links, Diana Holo, her husband Zach Holo, General Woundwort, Claudandus, Zygon, Nekron, Blackwolf, King Haggard, the Snow Queen, Stormella, Winterbolt, Tzekel-Kan, Shere Khan, Shao Khan, Kilokahn, Khan Noonien Singh, Count Dregon, Overlord of the Spiral Zone, Grimlord, Andross, Neff, Psy-Crow, Harry Warden, Mr. Tinkles, Kitty Galore, Mon-Star, Mumm-Ra, T-Ray, Krulos, Pete, Genghis Rex, No Heart, Venger, Venjix, Grandmaster Meio, Jedite, Neflyte, Zoicite, Malachite, the Queen of the Crown, Dr. Scarab, Dr. Piranoid, Dr. Paradim, Dr. Neo Cortex, Darla Dimple, Mok Swagger, Holli Would, Ruber, Rothbart, Rasputin, Oddbod, Odlaw, Scaraba, Yufo, Virox, Dragonflay, Beezara, Bizarro, Lex Luthor, Mr. Mime, Mojo Jojo, General Mandible, the Small Soldiers, Wrath-Amon, Captain Pollution, Dr. Blight, General Blight, Dr. Bloom, Makuta Teridax, Makunga, Gallaxhar, Tighten, Rameses, Lord Farquaad, Lord Nebula, KOMPLEX, Toadborg, Toad Air Marshall, Magneto, Dark Surfer, Fruma Sarah, Chick Hicks, Sephiroth, Diesel 10, Robbie Rotten, and Dick Dastardly. Dick Dastardly lets Mickey into a race. Mickey loses. Chernabog rises after Mickey lost, and then come Carface, Boingo, Frieda, Lord Maliss, Drake, Visser Three, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Grundel, Grendel, Madame Medusa, Percival C. McLeach, Shishio Makoto, Kagetora, Xehanort, Lawrence Limburger, General Parvo, Jareth, Bad Rap, Pinhead, Jigsaw, the Joker, Ghostface, Wayne Cramp, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, Dialbolic, the Shredder, King Dedede, Petra Fina Dagmar, Sideshow Bob, HighRoller, Hundred-Faced Priest Chaos, Dogold, Aigoron, Candelilla, Luckyuro, Skeletor, Hordak, the Mirrorverse versions of the heroes, and other villains. Hexxus, second-in-command of Dark Specter's army, and last to appear, breathes fire to the moat, with all the aforementioned villains laughing altogether. That's one villain too many! Mickey says "Well, you think you're so powerful? Well, this is MY dream!" and he puts his Brave Little Tailor suit on and kills the villains, who scream appearing in reverse order, then the boat comes. The characters thank Mickey for their rescue. Mickey says "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!", then the movie ends. Characters appearing in the finale *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy Dawg *Max Dawg *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Clara Cluck Category:Fantasmic! versions